


Memory

by sugarandhoneytea



Series: Wanderpark (AU) [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Smoking, The one where gregory dies, Yearning, homoerotic tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Series: Wanderpark (AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698439
Kudos: 7





	Memory

_“Are you sure this is safe?”_

_Christophe asked as they climbed up into the treehouse in the forest._

_“Absolutely certain my dear~” Gregory replied, tugging Christophe’s hand to help him up into the small building. The floor was immaculate, but the walls and desks were covered in maps and pin boards._

_“My god, how long have you been coming here?” Christophe asked out loud._

_“Not very. We have a very important matter to discuss.” Gregory declared as they sat down at the table by the window._

_“Is this about the upcoming war between the US and Canada?” Christophe asked as he lit a cigarette._

_“Yes. I think we should get involved. It’s censorship at its finest to kill those two citizens.” Gregory declared, rather crossly._

_“You mean Terrance and Phillip?” Christophe gave a slight chuckle, smiling at his friend while exhaling the smoke._

_“Ah, so that’s their names?” Gregory mused, to which Christophe nodded in response._

_Gregory let out a hum before they began setting up their plans. With many corrections, re-drafts, and a few accidental touches of the hand, their plans were complete. But Christophe could see Gregory was distracted._

_“What’s wrong, mon ami?” He spoke softly as they often did when they had heart-to-heart talks._

_“Oh… nothing is wrong, I just…” Gregory sighed and looked over at Christophe, who could feel the warmth, the sadness, and the fear in Gregory’s heart just from that single moment of eye-contact._

_“Just what?” Christophe couldn’t help himself but to look away…_

_“I just want you to promise me you’ll come back.” Gregory spoke with a sigh as he looked down at the map on the table, avoiding Christophe’s surprised glance back up._

_“You… what? But why?” Christophe took a nervous drag on his cigarette._

_“Because you always find yourself in danger when we do these things! This is war, Tophe, and if I lost you I’d-” Gregory cut himself off._

_“You’d what?” Christophe looked at him once more, mismatched eyes searching the blonde’s face._

_“I don’t know… I just can’t lose you, toffee.”_

_And there it was. The nickname that made Christophe’s heart soar. Not that Gregory knew about it._

_“… You won’t, angel.” Christophe put his hand on Gregory’s shoulder to reassure him. “I promise you, I’ll come back.”_

_The two boys shared a hug, free from the prying and judgmental eyes of Christophe’s mother, where they could just be themselves. Gregory took a deep breath to calm his nerves, despite the disgusting smell of smoke on Christophe’s clothes._

Ah, how funny life could be…

Gregory lay in the snow, the freezing cold of his blood as it oozed from the holes in his chest making him shiver weakly. His breaths were short, and periodically interrupted by a coughing fit. Gregory stared up at the sky, the world going quiet around him.

It was three days ago, when Christophe had died. Gregory had managed to count through his mourning. And now here Gregory laid, away from the world and in a blissful, peaceful quiet. His breathing began to slow as he closed his eyes, faintly hearing their song somewhere in the back of her mind.

A slow, sweet melody they once stargazed while sharing a cigarette to. It was a comfortable song, one that quelled the once sorrowful thoughts in his mind. Perhaps in death, he could finally tell Christophe that he loved him…

Perhaps they could be happy together, wherever he went… if there was an afterlife…

But that was just the thing, wasn’t it…

God just seemed to love ruining their lives…

Gregory was a content child, who just wanted to make a difference in the world. Christophe was an unhappy child who was Gregory’s next-door neighbor for years.

They were close friends, and so close in fact that Christophe practically lived at Gregory’s house, only returning home in the day, and spending the night with Gregory and his mothers.

Gregory opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He coughed up a little more blood as the world around him darkened.

“Toffee… I’m sure you can’t hear me… but if you can, I’d like you to know that…”

Gregory let out a sharp hiss at the pain in his chest. Being shot wasn’t a peaceful death, and was quite painful, but Gregory had ignored it until now.

“I… Love you…”

And those were the last words of one Gregory Sapphos McGillin, top student at Yardale and beloved son of Genivive McGillin and Roxanne McGillin.


End file.
